inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Koume
|death= |status= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes=Brown |hair=Black |skin= |family= |weapons= |abilities= |occupation= |team= |affiliation= |anime debut=91 |final act= |manga= |movie= |game= |japanese voice= |english voice= }} was the second of Shippō's love interests. Koume cared for Kuroro and helped take care of the twin-tailed cat demon while the rest of her village attempted to kill Kuroro. History Koume is first introduced looking for Kuroro, a feline the same species as Kirara, she mistook Kirara for Kuroro and put a bell around her. Shippō was also with them and instantly thought she was cute. He tried to tell Koume the she was talking to Kirara instead of Kuroro, but she did not hear him. She ran away from the angered villagers and unknowingly told Kirara, still thinking she was Kuroro, to also run away. Koume was later seen looking for Kuroro once again. She was approached by Shippō. He gave her back the bell and explained that the feline she had put it on earlier was in fact Kirara and not Kuroro. She accepted Shippō's help to find her. The two fo them officially introduced each other and began the search. The two of them continued their search for Kuroro. She was startled by Shippō who was in the bush and then told by him that he didn't think Kuroro was there. She told Shippō Kuroro is going to have babies, Shippō promised her he'll find Kuroro and continued searching with her. Her and Shippõ were then approached by a horde of rats running towards them. Shippō carried her away on his back and ran from the rats, Kuroro then appeared and protected the tow of them by fending off the rats by herself.. Koume and Shippō followed Kuroro, she questioned where Kuroro was taking them. Kuroro took the two into a cave where it was revealed that Kuroro's kittens were safe. Koume placed the bell around Kuroro's neck and told them that they shpuld all head back to the village. Unfortunately, the supposed healer Tesso, revealed to be a rat yōkai, followed Koume's scent in order to devour her. Kuroro ran off and Koume tried to go after her, however she was stopped by Shippō. Kuroro approached Tesso and fought him. The confrontation lead to a cave-in that trapped her kittens, Koume, and Shippō. Koume protected Kuroro's kittens while Shippō worked towards escaping. Shippō had hurt his finger while digging their way out. Koume pressed her lips against it to suck out the blood and. She tore of a piece of her Kosode from the left sode (sleeve) and used it to bandage his finger. They managed to escape the cave, but they were stopped by Tesso. He was soon killed by Inuyasha, though. Kuroro was welcomed back to the village with her kittens. They were being fed by Kuroro after they returned, with Koume promising they would always be together. Personality Koume is a very kind girl. She cares greatly for Kuroro and wants to make sure that her and her kittens are safe. She also shows concern for Shippō wen he hurts his finger and does what she can to treat it. Physical appearance Koume is a young girl with brown eyes and white skin. She has black hair that is pulled back and tied up into small twintails. Outfit She wears a common kosode that is slightly extended exactly at her thighs. It is pink with red floral designs around it that have five petals on each flower. She is barefoot and wears a maroon sash that is tied at her back. Trivia *Koume is the first anime-exclusive character that Shippō has a crush on. de:Koume es:Koume ms:Koume ja:こうめ zh:小梅 Category:Anime-exclusive Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era